battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SSDGFCTCT9/Archive1
Ok,the ones that are from Wikipedia are the Type 97 grenade and the Gewehrgranate and I think the BC Grenade as well. The rest are Google search images. SSDGFCTCT9 00:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :OK Bondpedia 17:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) A French Canadian Wow. Finally a user who is French-Canadian. FPS Headhunter 01:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Why yes. :P SSDGFCTCT9 01:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm not French, I'm also Canadian :) Lone Mutated Wolf 02:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Lone Mutated Wolf Cool, a lot of Canadians here. (We pwned in Olympics, btw) :P Just being Canadian, though, sort of entitles you to a bit of French, no? SSDGFCTCT9 02:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ya I guess that does make me a tinsy bit French. I do however know a bit of the language, but most likely forgotten it by now. I applaud your ability to speak both languages, something I can never do. BTW CAN 3 US 2 !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lone Mutated Wolf 02:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. I'm fluent in French. That's what I get for living in Quebec. French is so goddam complicated, though! So many rules and most people around these parts don't speak it properly. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I see. I know some French, but I only have a very basic understanding of the language. And French is spoken in different ways. Canadian French is much more different that normal French spoken in France. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 19:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, VEEERY different. When French come here, we're all like "WTF, speak fench normally!" And when Quebecers go to France, they're like "WTF, speak french properly!" They teach us France french, but we've picked up on this really prominent accents and these expressions and a multitude of invented words; Quebec french is basically slang. It's almost a different language. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Canada FTW!!! User:xeromanx Pistol and shotgun stats http://denkirson.xanga.com/722757523/bad-company-2/ Also, it seems like all damage except for snipers and explosives has been increased by 25% on consoles (the chart I linked to is just for PC, which either isn't getting the damage increase or hasn't gotten it yet). I do not have 100% confirmation of this, but I am fairly certain. Imrlybord7 03:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) BFBC Yeah, I tried to make it just BFBC instead of BFBC2 but it wouldn't change. Automatic Rifleman That's what our military - and most Western militaries - calls a troop that operates a light machine gun organic to a squad or fire team. Troops that operate medium or heavy machine guns at the platoon or company level are called machine gunners, and are trained differently than ordinary riflemen, and do not, by doctrine, participate in the same type of combat as a rifleman. (standard infantry the operate assault rifles and light machine gns as their primary weapons). The whole idea, I guess, of a "Support Gunner" is someone who provides suppressive fire for a small unit's tactical movement. As I said, "Support Gunner" is a term used in video games (primarily Call of Duty and Battlefield) to describe an automatic rifleman. In reality, an automatic rifleman has no specific medical duties, as his job (the most important job) is to establish and maintain fire superiority so that his fire team/squad can maneuver through the battlespace and eliminate enemy forces. Also, medical personnel (medics in the Army, Corpsmen in the Navy and Marine Corps) are typically armed with an M16, M4, or M9; they have more important duties than fighting the enemy. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 06:11, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield I got bored, so I rented it. It was decent (I still standby that Gears of War, Call of Dity and Assassins Creed are better), but it beat Halo (hell, a text adventure is better then Halo) by a longshot. I got banned on my main wiki, so I'm here. 00:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess it was okay, it was a little bit more mature then Bad Company 1 (that game was stupid. Haggard causing a war and going for all that shit for gold was just stupid, really, you did all that stuff for money!) It was a lot like Call of Duty (really a lot of it was an obvious steal of ideas). It just seemed a little bit "old", it was like watching one Rambo film. There's a guy screaming with a goold ol' Browning, killing people, and that's all that matters. I didn't finish it though, got to the Desert mission where Haggard uses the bolt action .50 cal to snipe a guy out of a truck. 00:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I got to mid-Private II, I didn't really like it, as if you're team sucked, you couldn't do anything. It only had three multiplayer modes (take some give some) It got old very fast. It was slow paced, but I prefer the faster paced Call of Duty. Anyway, during one Rush match, we were falling back, and enemis got the bases (what the hell!) before one of the DEFENDERS got there, and then they but C4 and snipers everywhere before we even had a chance to do anything out out OWN. I really didn't like it that much. It was a B- game. 01:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC) computer Hey I guess you got a new computer ! Lone Mutated Wolf 22:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Nah, just using my sister's crappier one. I'm getting a new one by next week, though! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Aww that sucks. I assume you don't have the money to buy a new one then. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 14:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately not, but I'm getting my old one fixed, only costing 45$, but my old one wasn't bad, despite being 7 years old. Plus I got a 1 TB media server, so I'll be really happy to get my old one back. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Good Work on updating the weapon stats! I had just gotten together with a buddy and we were going to do that this weekend but you saved us that S**T ton of work. Thanks man. Now I can play more :)Zuiden 11:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol, yeah, there's still more to do, but I'll still do it. :D SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) BFBC 2 Maps Thanks, i'm trying to edit all map pages to similar standards as this one, but i still have to add in the sqaud rush details of the map =/ same goes for Port Valdez. DEathgod65 :D 03:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Your message Yeah, I don't think we've got anyone that plays 2142 at the moment, that'd be grand. Unfortunatly I know absolutly nothing about it. Could you explain the second part of your question, I didn't quite get what you were asking. But I've got 2 weeks off over Easter, so I intend to do lots more playing and much more editing. - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I've seen gameplay of BF2142. I've also managed to play some of the game. I know much on the game's weapons, vehicles and maps. I'll help out whenever I can. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 22:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, both games have singleplayer campaigns. I know 1942 at least is well worth getting, although I'm not endorsing illegality - Bondpedia (Talk) 09:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Apologies, I meant that neither have singleplayer campaigns, only capture-the-flag modes. 1942's still worth getting though, the graphics are rubbish etc., but it's very fun and very addictive. I prefer to have the free-play element with that mode rather than objective driven campaigns - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure where you could buy them. It's worth checking online, Amazon and eBay maybe - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) M1 Garand Assistance? How do I get the M1 Garand? Like, I've played multiple battlefield games, but don't understand how to get it. I've played Battlefield 1942 and all of it's expansions, Battlefield Vietnam and BF:BC2, is there anyway I can get it with just those? I've understood that I need to play so many, but I still don't get it. PFC.Stockholm 20:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) BF:V Yeah, I loved the game, haven't played it recently, because I let someone borrow it. I bought it in a package with BF42& it's expansions. I loved 42, but hated 43, it seemed so lacking. Anyways, once the new feel kicks away, I'm going to start ripping out some new BF:V stuff. It's for the PC too, so it should be fairly easy to get some Screenshots and such. Anyways, I'll catch you later, bro. PFC.Stockholm 03:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) !!! That would, indeed, be fantastic. Self-made images are the best, shortly followed by US Federal Government images on Wikipedia - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not so sure they'll be just free to use, but if they say we can use them under a certain license then that's OK. You did the right thing emailing them. Just so I can check, when (or if) they reply, can you forward a copy of it to me (thomasrbendall@yahoo.co.uk)? - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, good idea. I think actually, I've got some of their images on one of my many hitlists. It'll be an interesting reply either way - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thank you, I've just got it. I'll have a read, they do tend to make these things very complex for some reason - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::They'll be OK to use, but I need to draw up a new license template for them. I'll let you know when it's done (some time today, hopefully) - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Did you take the image yourself, or just find it. I think I tagged it as self made, but it sounds like I was wrong. - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. It can still be tagged as 'self', but I think that the template needs a minor update. Technically the image is your own copyright, but the subject of the image is copyrighted by EA. It's even more complicated than I thought. - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Right. Heres how I have tagged that image in particular. I simply added to it. When uploading images, please be careful to tag them as follows in bold: . Replace 1 with the uploaders usename and 2 with the specific URL of their profile. For example, for an image by Melodicmizery, 1 would be Melodicmizery and 2 would be Profile - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Page Format When I first came here I saw a mix of two different layouts for weapon pages, and tried to convert these to the one that was both more concise and easier to understand, and already standard on Call of Duty Wikia. On the Call of Duty Wikia, he "Appearances in Battlefield" section with subsections for each game is replaced with a main heading for each game the weapon appears in and does away with the useless "Appearances in Battlefield" title. Is there any reason not to switch to this form which looks cleaner and is easier to understand? Using a main heading for each of the games has the added benefit of placing a bar between the sections for the different games which helps immensely in determining which weapon stat box goes to which game because with mere two line articles about most weapons the boxes have nothing separating them. It is closer to seeing a factory in China and suggesting implementing a new technique already used in America and has a good chance of increasing production. I was hoping with my post that you would accept my apology, see my misunderstanding, and think about my suggestioin. It is generally customary not to insult people or tell them to do something they already did (especially in all caps) without just cause. Categories I took of the Weapons of whatever categories of them, because they are classified as Vehicles and i didn't want them to be in the Vehicles category and the Weapons category. DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 14:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i must have accidently removed it, but i didn't see any problem with the kornet DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 15:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) DEathgod, even if they are vehicles, they still qualify as weapons. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 17:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Administrator Thank you for your kind words. I feel that it is not my decision on whether I become an administrator or not, rather that of the community. If you are to nominate me for the position of adminship, I accept. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Question Why do you have Japanese/Chinese (They use the same symbols sometimes, just with a different meaning.) as part of your signature? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I suppose because he's interested in the history of South-East Asia, constantly looking stuff up about Imperial Japan, China, Vietnam, etc., and because he is learning Mandarin. Amazing what you can find on a userpage - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I also admire their courage. I thought it was Japanese because I study Japanese as a GCSE. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 15:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Do you like my story? I based it off of Splitner Cell, but it's under meh blogs. If you can't get the details, here is some background knowledge. *The dude interrogating is American, but the one beating him up is classified, *The one beating the Marine up is against the Russians, but needs information *The one beating up the Marine (Gregory Bush) is a criminal for what he did, check out my story on COD wiki for my info *It sort of has some mutants in it (you'll see). Peter Griffen Boy 20:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC) "Warn him first" My Grandpa Said. Your name could be seen as offensive. I have relatives who served in World War Two, much of them in the Pacific Front, and that was usually said before mass execution of American troops or before attempting to kill troops. Although it doesn't bother me much, to my Grandpa, if anyone said that, and if was in the physical condition, he'd kick their ass. Maybe you could put "Honors to Japan" or something less stupid then that, as to people, that is somewhat offense. How would you like it if you were African-American and I said "The South shall Rise Again!", it's like the same thing to people. I don't have anything against you, but look out for an old guy in a wheel chair, who always keeps a loaded M1911 on him. Peter Griffen Boy 22:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) 80 year old wikian Well, he doesn't use the wiki, but age at a certain point is a number, and I just simply asked him (He tells stories of a lot of battles, and actually showed me a captured rifle he snagged from a dead Jap), but to some people it could be offensive, anyway check out my story, I was lucky to log on right whne you sent the message. Recent changed User talk:Peter Griffen Boy, last edited three seconds ago. Anyway, that comment is really needed, as much of the population was mistreated, horridly. Peter Griffen Boy 22:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Letters It's still the same thing, if I said It would be just as . Get da drift? Peter Griffen Boy 22:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Problem Solved http://pgbd.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Griffen_Boy_Discussion_Wiki You can't edit Blocked for a million years because of your signature. Peter Griffen Boy 00:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Arguments I know, and I'm slightly confused about it too. Surely they can still contact PGB on CoD Wiki, and normally you can still edit your own talk page, even when blocked, so he could respond there too. I've looked into the issue, and it appears that PGB seems to constantly cause trouble, but I've also seen that he can be a nice person and a good editor, but I don't suppose he intends to edit here. I'll contact a few people - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :ps. While your signature could be offensive, I have no problem with it. Actually, I think its quite interesting (then again, I'm not a veteran). I think PGB's just being a bit silly - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Weeky poll Yeah, after next monday i'll change the poll regularly DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 02:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe which is your favorite SPECACT kit upgrade? I like all of them Assault Engineer Medic Recon I don't like any of them OR which is your preferred platform for playing Battlefield games? PC PS3 Xbox 360 I don't have any preference. DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 02:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC Go to IRC, fi you don't know how, it www.irc.wikia.com. Normal one wiki PSN Hi, could I add you on the PlayStation? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 20:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) News Feel free to update the news now. I'll update the featured stuff and the poll on monday - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thats a good point, I'll leave it for DEath - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I can do one for you if you like, before April 30 you say? - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) }}